Boats and Birds
by God Tier
Summary: One nightmare is enough to make him cry. And who's there to comfort him?


_**Boats and Birds ~ A Kidd and Liz tribute.**_

Liz knew that Kidd hated crying, he mostly hated crying in front of she or her sister, Liz just wanted the poor Shinigami to know that Patty and she were gonna be there for him.. no matter what. But when Kidd did cry, it wasn't him.. it was his shadow, his other self. The one that took over when matter's were to hard for the real Kidd, Kidd locked his insanity deep inside his mind, so that no one could destroy the little barrier he had set around him, for internal purposes.

Liz was determined to destroy it, and let him loose, and happy. But that would take a long time, no matter what distance she would have to go, she would do it.. for sure.

Although Liz was dimly aware of it, Kid slowly opened up her bedroom door, creaking because of the slow movement.

"_Liz..."_ He hissed, not trying to wake up Patty who was in the room right across from Liz.

"Mm...Kidd?" Liz opened up her eye's and looked up tiredly to the golden glowing eye's that stared down at her. The boy had a terrified look on his face, through the fog that obscured Liz's sight, she could see him slightly trembling. Instinctively she asked, "Is Patty alright?" she asked sitting up straight.

"No... No, she's fine... I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have waken you up." Kidd said and shut his eye's tightly, his fist were clenched at his sides. Liz was baffled at the sudden reaction.

"I...I'm going to leave now.." he whispered and turned around, ready to move, but Liz had a tight grip on his wrist already. "Kidd, What's wrong?" she asked. Liz could see the boy's gold iris's staring at her from the farthermost corner of his eye. "You've never woken me up before... What's the matter?" Liz asked, now fully awake.

"...It's Foolish..." Kidd said, it seemed like he was fully composed again, but Liz could tell that his soul was terribly jarred by something... almost out to the point of being out ofresonance. And that was startling.

"I'm sorry for waking you... I'm going back to sleep."

Kidd tried to pull his hand out of Liz's grip, but no avail. He tried again, this time it seemed frantic, it seemed that Liz's tight grip had now frightened him.

"You never had a mother, did you, Kidd?" Liz asked a sudden question. Neither she, technically had a mother as well, she had acted mother to Patty, to void of all the dark words back on the street. "No one was ever there to comfort you, was there?" Liz pressed on.

Suddenly talking about what had frightened him was more appealing to him.

"...I had a nightmare." Kidd said, shutting his eye's immediately, to feel the rejection. It did not come. Only Liz's grip loosening, until her hand was back in her lap.

"You and Patty weren't there for me... and no matter how loud I called your name's... you just wouldn't turn to look back at me..."

Liz stared at the young Shinigami, like he had told her something completely stupid. The boy opened his now teary eye's, "Everyone had moved on with out me... and I was left alone to fill the empty void...calling me a coward..." Kidd chocked back his tears.

The other grabbed his shoulder's, and pulled him down into a tight embrace. Kidd, who was taken aback by Liz's sudden action, he looked up at her, she had her eye's gently rested on his. 

_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky_

"Your thinking the worst things." Liz said, tightening her grip on him. "You know Patty and I would **never** leave you for you are not a coward." She whispered.

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

Liz let the boy sit up straight in a more comfortable position, but she still held him close to his chest, while he held onto her neck, weeping. She rubbed her hand up and down the boy's back in a comfortable manner.

_I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

"Shhh... It's okay, it is just a dream... everyone loves you, Kidd... no one would leave you.." Liz whispered comforting words. How ever, her efforts proved futile as the boy's body still shook and the fat tears ran down his pale cheeks.

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy_

This was Kidd, her Kidd, it wasn't his shadow, these were the tears of Death the Kidd. Not his other self, but him. He had finally chosen to cry in front of her, and he sure did cry. The painful noises of him gasping for shaky breath's and letting out more wail's sounded exactly like a baby, and it pained Liz, it hurt her that she couldn't stop him crying.

_Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

She looked up to see Patty leaning on the door way, a small smile as she stared down at the wailing boy in Liz's arms. She grinned, looking at her sister, before turning around, and waving and walking back to her room. "Kidd..." Liz whispered as she lifted the boy's chin, his nose was red and his eye's were all puffy as he quietly sniffed.

_If you be my boat  
I'll be your sea_

"Why do you believe in such things...?" She asked. The boy's already saddened eye's saddened more. He looked down at his hand's, that had fallen limply in his lap. "It just seemed so true.. I really thought... that you were going to leave me..." The boy whispered. Absolutely_ painful. _Liz thought painfully.

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_

Liz frowned, it was hard to get this already broken boy to cry, and Liz had made him cry by asking him what his dream was. She was the reason for her soggy chest, and his soaken face. "T-Thank you..." Kidd's voice grabbed her back from her daze. She stared at him, his gold eye's were puffy

_I live to make you __**free**__  
I live to make you __**free**_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
Far from here where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

"Why do you thank me?" Liz asked in a baffled voice. Kidd slowly lifted his hand and lighted brought in down on her head, mimicking his father as if doing a "Shinigami Chop." Liz looked at him as he smiled warily. "For being there." he smiled.

_If you be my star  
I'll be your sky  
_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

Liz didn't want to let the boy go just yet, she felt warm holding him in this hug, even though it felt awkward for Kidd, he liked it as well. Liz noticed the light pink on the young Shinigami's cheek's. She brought her hand to his head and ran her hand through his hair. She had gotten the message, "You don't have to leave.. I don't mind." She smiled softly.

Kidd looked up at her with wide gold eye's, as he suddenly yawned. Nodding to her she carefully guided him to her side and made sure he was close enough to her as possible, she would ward of the taunting dream's for him, just to make him happy.

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
Stardust to remember you by _


End file.
